Shocked
by SkyeElf
Summary: Lucius hates everything in his home. Except for...


**Disclaimer: I only own a pair of sneakers, a pencil and an evil cat – but that in itself is another story.**

**A/N: This is a response to my own challenge, as a motivation for my loyal readers to partake in my challenge.**

**It's for Anna, Sage, Zane and Laud. My four friends that never cease to amuse me.**

**Shocked**

It was yet another dreary day in Malfoy Manor. A handsome home, now tainted with the presence of the Dark Lord. Once upon a time it had been a formidable place, one where important Ministry members could mingle merrily, without worry. A salient palace.

Lucius Malfoy strutted through the halls of his ancestral home, not knowing, nor really caring, where his master was. No, _his _main concern was for his family. His wife, narcissi, and his son, Draco. Luckilly, Draco was staying at Severus' for a few days – one less thing to worry about.

It was one of those days where he felt he could commit suicide with the nearest thing, in this case it was a piece if celery – that didn't work out as planned. The celery was ruined and Lucius was still alive.

Now all he had to worry about was Narcissa.

Their marriage had been an arranged one, but, as of late, he found himself caring. He could hear his father's voice now: "Malfoy's have no emotions."

It had been drilled into him, and he swore to himself he wouldn't raise his son the same way. He envied other fathers, they could show their affections towards their children. He, however, could not. He wanted to, goodness knows, he wanted to, but as to how, he was stumped.

He wandered further, looking for the library. It was the one area where his guests dared not to enter. Either for a fear of books, or other reason, he didn't know. He just knew she'd be there.

Indeed, she was. A true beauty, she was. She was standing at the window, and all that was visible to him was her silhouette, and even for that he cared. She looked at the lush gardens around their home, where the albino peacocks were grazing.

She turned around, shocked at his sudden appearance. For a moment they stared at one another. She, in front of the window, and he, in the doorway. Her expression softened, it was him and not her demented sister. Her usual sneer wasn't there.

"Lucius." She sounded relieved.

"Cissy." He said in a bantering tone, using the nickname she only loathed when Bellatrix used it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked innocently. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes by closing the door.

"I live here." He said softly, slowly walking to the desk – which was halfway to the window. She laughed drily and glanced out the window again.

"I meant, what are you doing in this particular room."

"Am I not allowed to wander around in my own home?" He countered. She laughed again and stepped away from the window, meeting him at the desk. Her full beauty struck him, as it did everytime he looked at her. Her black and white colored hair, her smoldering eyes and full lips. Her thin, yet curvaceous body.

"Lucius…" She lifted a hand to cup his face. Her hand was small and, surprisingly, warm. He sneered - playfully.

"Yes, Cissy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you truly are?"

She took in his features. His light, almost angelic, hair. He had such cold eyes, grey that spoke of a lifetime with affection.

She lowered her hand to his mouth. It struck her that she'd never really kissed him. A peck on their wedding day, little kisses on the cheek, but never more.

His face didn't betray the turmoil of emotions he was now experiencing. She removed her hand, making his cheek feel cold.

His lips would fit so perfectly under mine, Narcissa thought. She acted without thinking and leaned forward, pressing her mouth lightly to his.

She'd shocked him.

He was just staring back at her. He relished in the sensation and closed his eyes, hers followed suit. They didn't move, not daring to break the spell. They just stood there, lips pressed together.

Narcissa drew away and watched her husband nervously.

He opened his eyes slowly, and for once, they held cordiality.

"I love you." He whispered, and she had to strain to hear his words.

She smiled fully and threw her arms around his shoulders, yet again, shocking him.

123

**A/N: Now you guys, my Skylarks, know how Lucius told Narcissa he loved her. As for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, don't fuss too much, this is just a drabble. Please, review!**


End file.
